Never Again
by abbyoxo
Summary: Alex came from the big city to a small city, only to fall for someone who is taken. Who will he choose?


I took a deep breath as I walked into the doors of my new school nervously. A brand new school in my _senior _year. I begged my mom to let me stay in Ohio to finish school, but she insisted I move to New York with her for her job transfer. I left twelve years of friends behind, for what? Nothing that benefits me. She didn't understand that, I guess.

I smoothed down my hair and the lacy shirt I had bought the day before for the first day of school. Wait, correction, the first day of school for _me._ Starting school when everyone else had already started sounds horrible. You have to try to learn what everyone else has already been learning for a couple or few days. I walked into the front office. The secretary smiled when she saw me.

"What can I do for you, dear?" she said, politely.

I looked at her. "I'm Alex Gomez. Today is my first day," I said softly.

She immediately started rustling through papers. I watched her, nervously. She stopped messing with the papers and typed something into her computer. I nervously ran my fingers through my hair as she did whatever she was doing. I wondered idly if I would fit in here. It's not easy just making friends and talking to new people. I've always had trouble with social skills, but I didn't have to worry about that in Ohio. I had the same friends in junior year that i had in kindergarten, Ashley and Demetria. Occasionally, I'd make another friend or two, but not very often. I was an overall awkward, shy person.

Interrupting my thoughts, the secretary spoke up. "I found your schedule finally."

I heard a printer start up and start printing something off. The secretary handed me a lukewarm paper.

"Here you go, hon. Let me call someone to take you to your first period."

I sat down in a chair and layed my bag on the floor. I scanned my schedule. Of _course_ I have pre-calc first. My worst subject. At least they're in the last semester of the year. I was so relieved that I was almost done with school. I had applied to a few colleges, and got accepted to almost every one, but I didn't know if I was going to go or not. School was never really my thing. I didn't put much effort into it, yet I still got good grades somehow. I have to decide soon, for I only have four weeks of high school left. I got my phone out of my pocket, and unlocked it. I had a text from Harper.

_How's the new school? Miss me yet? _

I laughed and replied back. _Of course I miss you! But I just got here. I'm waiting for someone to come and take me to my first class._

She replied almost immediately and said: _Have fun. Hopefully it's a a cute boy! Talk to you after school. xo_

I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket. Where was this person? I started twirling my hair, absent-mindedly. Just as I had started to blank out, a guy with caramel brown hair and mesmerizing brown eyes walked through the door. He had on jeans, that sagged kind of low, a Supreme sweatshirt, and an LA Dodgers snapback on. Well. I guess they allowed hats in this school. He went to the desk.

"I'm here to take the new student to pre-calc," he said in a low, sexy voice.

I quickly grabbed my bag and stood up. This guy was definitely cute.

"That would be me. Alex," I smiled awkwardly, and walked towards him.

He smiled and surveyed my body. Typical boy. His eyes traveled back up, and his eyes looked intently at my face. "I'm Justin. Come on, Alex." He took my hand and led me out the door.

He was definitely straight-forward. His grip was strong and he pulled me down the hallway. He stopped in front of the bathrooms. I looked down at our intertwined hands, and smiled a bit. He quickly jerked his hand away, all of a sudden.

"So. You're new. What brings you to Ohio?" Justin asked me.

I tried thinking of another excuse, besides the truth, but what was the point? It wasn't my fault my mom forced me to move here, even though Demi's mom did offer to let me stay with them.

"My mom. Her job transferred from New York to here," I finally answered.

He seemed to ponder on my answer for a second. "That sucks. I'd much rather live in NYC than this boring old state."

He brushed his fingers through his hair. It looked soft. I noticed his eyes avert down the hallway. I followed his stare, and saw a girl walking towards us.

"Hey, Justin." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

I looked down, embarrassed that I thought he might be the least bit interested in me. Boys never were interested in me like that. If they did date me, they just intended on using me, they never really liked me. I don't see why that is. Maybe I'm too ugly. Too fat. I looked at them. The girl had her arms wrapped around his neck, doing whatever she was doing, but Justin was looking at me. His expression looked pained.

"Alex. This is my girlfriend, GiGi." He attempted to smile, but it didn't look sincere.

I scoffed. "I can find my way to pre-calc. Don't worry. I won't snitch." I quickly turned on my heel and began searching for the classroom.

AN- Hi guys! In this fanfic, Justin, the one who got introduced in this chapter is Justin Bieber, not Justin Russo or in this story, Justin Gomez. Please comment and tell me what you think so far! Thanks, loves. - abby.


End file.
